bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Switches
are one of the main object-like mechanics from Bendy and the Ink Machine. Description There are four main types of switches from throughout the chapters: * Lever - Used for activating the powers within the studio, such as for the Ink Machine and electricity. * Valve - Valves are located commonly around the pipes, used for draining or filling ink. * Toggle-switch - Only for Chapter 2, several toggle-switches are used for powering the lever up for opening the entrance to the Music Department hall. * Handle - Exclusive to Chapter 3. It is a different style for the lever and it used for curtain locations such as the exit door of the safehouse and for moving the shelves of the toy machine room. Lever3D1.png|Lever Valve3D.png|Valve Lever3D2.png|Handle Gameplay Chapter 1: Moving Pictures There is only one lever located at the end of the break room. Henry can only pull the lever to activate the Ink Machine's room after collecting and putting all six items in the pedestals and turning the pressure valve on from the projector room, which requires Henry to turn the valve to proceed. After Henry fell into the basement, there are several valves that he has to turn for draining the ink flood before going into the next room. Chapter 2: The Old Song There are three toggle-switches found around the areas of the utility shaft 9 room. Before pulling the lever to open the Music Department hall's entrance, find all three toggle-switches and open the lid before activating each switch. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall From the safe house, there is an exit door that can only be opened with the handle switch, but the missing lever is only found inside the tool box There is a lever to power on the toy machine from within the room. Inside the said room is a handle switch, used for moving the toy shelves upon activating it. Behind the planks, there is a small room with three levers and "PLEASE PULL LEVER" sign above, at first only the first left switch can be pulled. Pulling the switch will start the challenge, and multiple Searchers will appear around Heavenly Toys room. After defeating them all, the second lever will become usable. The second lever will cause multiple Pipers, Fishers and Strikers to appear around Heavenly Toys room. Killing them all will make the 3rd and final lever usable. Pulling the third lever will summon the Searcher Boss in the Heavenly Toys room. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Over four levers must be pulled to power up the Haunted House for the ride. Chapter 5: The Last Reel Trivia Chapter 2 = * From the older updates prior to the release of Chapter 4, the toggle-switches are entirely different in shape, resembling exactly like buttons. They also can be found randomly. Audio Gallery BendySample2.png|The prototype switch from Chapter 1. Buttomsomething.png|A button from Chapter 2. LeverTexture.png|Lever texture. Switch.png|Switch texture. LeverChapter2.jpg|A lever in Chapter 2 from its update trailer (before Chapter 4). Snapshot - 36.png|Ditto. NewImfirmary.jpg|The lever found in the Infirmary after the release of Chapter 4. ru:Выключатели Category:Mechanics Category:Object mechanics Category:BATIM mechanics